Red Roses
by Presumptuous Cynic
Summary: Inspired by the AJ Rafael soundtrack, "Red Roses," a series of one shots and drabbles come, based on our favorite Hetalia countries and OC, Malaya Maganda. WARNING: Extreme language, in different...languages. XD Reader/OC x Various
1. Here, Tonight

Happy Valentine's Day, Ey.

The Canadian suppressed a yawn as he checked his watch and fumbled with the delicate roses in his hand. Slowly, he advanced to the door, his sweaty hands almost breaking the stems in nervous shaking.

Finally, it reached midnight.

He knocked on the door, gulping and making sure that he was presentable.

After what seemed to be hours, the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Philippines, her hair sticking up in all the wrong places and her eyes squinting to get adjusted to the light.

"Canada…what are you doing, it's midnight-"

In a rush, Canada threw himself at the tired country, pressing his lips awkwardly to hers like a nervous wreck.

He froze, and quickly pulled himself back. Before Philippines could say anything, he pushed the roses into her open arms.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day!"

**Author's Note:**

**Holy crap, that was SHORT.**

**But yeah, that's just the first one shot. The second one? ^_^ You'll have to wait and see~**


	2. Emma Watson

Buono San Valentino, Ve~

"_Bella_…" The Italia sighed, as he stared at the dark haired girl with the exotic tan and eyes that radiated confidence. At the moment, she was entertaining England with her old sword skills, the two having a small match of sorts.

There was something the Filipina brought out in the Englishman, something that was rooted long ago but never surfaced again until she willed it so.

"Take that, crumpet!" She jokingly nicknamed, winking as she slashed at him.

England took that name lightheartedly, and called her a "Puto."

Once Spain heard that, he jumped to his feet. _"Que__? Por que estas deciendo mi hija es una puta, bastardo?"_

Understanding Spain, the Philippines stared at Spain for a moment and laughed. "Don't worry, _Espanya_. He means my dessert- the rice cake!"

"RICE CAKE? WHY WOULD YOU CALL A RICE CAKE A _PUTO? __POR QUE? POR QUE? UY!_"

Yet another thing the Filipina had the power to do. She had the power to make Spain completely flip out- of course, this power wouldn't be complete if she didn't have the ability to calm him down.

She smirked at England and he returned the expression, a silent conversation apparently made. The Philippines walked up to the flailing and wailing Spaniard, and put an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

Instantly, he stopped, looking down at her with eyes that seemed to see something from the past, and his features softened. "_Filipinas_…"

She smiled, and it somehow made the Spaniard return the gesture. Did the Filipina have a spell on the others?

No…her presence, her smile…it was all magic.

Not British magic, but a magic that was simply unknown to the other countries, and each of them sought it out.

"England doesn't mean anything bad, Spain. We're just playing around, okay?" She comforted him, and he calmed down instantly, faster than his instant coffee could brew.

Was she a witch? A Wiccan, perhaps? No, the names did not fit the tough and sweet Philippines, and her Roman Catholic culture would decide against it.

She was extraordinary. Someone the Italian had no chance of meeting in any millennia twice. This word, along with other sweet nothings he desperately wished to whisper in her ear, was the only word he could describe her as. The rest were unworthy- they were too earthly, too ordinary.

_He _was too ordinary.

Upon realizing this, the Italian rose from his slouch and sat up straight. _Yes,_ he thought. _I am too ordinary for someone as amazing and striking as the Philippines._ He looked upon her, on her soft, pink lips and her long, dark waves that shone a rich caramel color in the sunlight.

_And what did the Italian have to offer her?_

_ Pasta? Paintings? A personality the other countries, even his best friend Germany, found idiotic?_

For the first time, Italy looked down on his lap and his lips pursed as he was lost in thought.

Immediately, the other countries took notice of this, and were shocked at the sight they saw.

Northern Italy. In _thought_.

By the looks of it, Italy was thinking of something serious, and this worried a German country greatly, along with Japan, Southern Italy and others.

The girl the Italian was thinking about was also caught in the worried curiosity, knowing well that this behavior wasn't normal for the usually laid back and happy country. She lowered her sword as she was previously preparing for another match with England, and her eyes bore to the depressed Italian's figure.

Feeling he was watched, the Italian looked back up to see the countries refraining from their usual interaction with each other, and they stared at him in wonder. "W-why is everybody staring at me?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and his auburn head whipped around to see his close friend Germany, whose concern was blatantly shown on his usually passive face. "Italy…are you alright?"

Desperately trying to gain the usual order of the world conference (which consisted of many countries acting like their douchebag selves and ridiculous behaviors flying left to right), Italy quickly faked a smile and laughed. "Hahah, I'm fine, Germany~ I was just thinking about something, that's all."

The German's gaze held on the Italian's for a moment longer, and he removed his hand. "Alright."

The conference slowly returned back to its usual chaos, France boasting about how gorgeous he was compared to the other "ugly countries," Switzerland threatening Japan to be a man or suffer the consequences of being beaten by his peace prize, America being obnoxious and yelling that he was the hero and Greece sleeping. However, as England left the Philippines to join in on the chaos, the Philippines approached an arguing Romano and Spain, and expressed her constant worry.

"I don't know, you guys. He looked pretty down- I don't want to interfere or anything, but I wish to help in any way I can, alright?" She told the other countries, and they nodded, understanding.

"_Grazie, Filipine_. I'll try my luck with_ mi fratellino_, alright? I'll let you know if there's anything you can do," Romano told her, comforted by the fact that his sorella cared about his brother. He knew that she didn't have much interaction with his northern self, so it surprised him that she seemed passionate about helping him- or rather, other people in general.

It was one of the many things the Italian had admired about her.

He stood up, calling Spain a "tomato bastard" one more time, and walked over to his brother whose happy face was wearing thin.

"Oy, _fratellino_," Romano called Italy, trying to be casual.

Italy looked up, and gave a sickly sweet greeting. "_Ah, fratello~ Che succede_?" His smile almost hurt, as it was hard not to frown and fight the urge to simply walk out of the world conference.

"_C'è qualcosa di sbagliato, fratellino. Lo vedo nel tuo sorriso falso_," The southern Italian chastised, narrowing his eyes.

Northern Italy gulped, but still bore his smile. "_Fratello_? Can you meet me outside?"

If there was one person he could trust to tell his feelings to, Italy knew he could confide in his brother. After all, the two were one- if one were to betray the other, a civil war would break out, surely. Also, he genuinely cared about his fratello, and he knew that the feelings were returned.

The two Italians left the conference room, making their way to the waiting room. "So, you mind telling me what's wrong?" Romano asked, with a serious look.

The younger Italian couldn't hold his smile any longer. His eyes widened, and his sadness was apparent in his amber orbs. He sniffled, and his gaze lowered to the floor. "You may think this is stupid, Romano. But, I'm in love with someone," At this, the other Italian smiled, but remembering that his brother was saddened, his frown returned. "And… she does not love me back."

Romano rubbed his neck, trying to find a way to help. "Well, how do you know for sure?"

"I just _know_, _fratello_!" Italy exasperated, running his hand through his hair. "I'm way too ordinary for someone as amazing as her. She's…" He smiled. "She's beautiful, fratello. And she has personality- she _radiates_ confidence, and she puts me in such a spell! The way she strides proudly, how she talks to everyone as if they're family… I love her," His lips curled down, and he returned to his depressed state. "But what do I have to offer- food? Art? Sure, those things are good, but how about my personality, eh? It's considered idiotic to everyone… and I'm sure that she thinks so too."

Romano put his hand on Italy's back, and sighed. "Don't you go saying that you're not good enough. First of all, you have a wonderful personality. It's what makes you, you," He smiled to himself. "You seem to light up the room whenever you talk, fratellino. You're sincere and happy- and you try to find the best in others. That's more than what I can say for a lot of other bastar- people," He paused, looking at his brother's reaction.

To Romano's satisfaction, he saw one of the sides of his brother's lips curl upwards.

"And you're incredibly talented in art! If you wanted, you could paint a portrait of her and she would fall in love with it. And food too- you could ask her out on a date, and cook a fantastic meal. You could even sing if you wanted- charm her the Italian way! You can do anything you set your mind to, _fratellino_," Romano encouraged, disgustingly out of character yet finding pride in helping his younger brother.

Italy looked up, his confidence restored. "You really mean that, Romano?"

Romano nodded, happy that his brother regained his usual perkiness. "_Si_. Now, I want you to go to this girl and ask her out, alright?"

His younger brother nodded, and ran towards the conference room. "Philippines, here I come!"

_Filipine…?_

Once this registered into the southern Italian's mind, he stared at his brother's running figure and held his heart in his throat as he choked out words to himself. "He… loves _mi Filipine_…?"

_Once again…_ Romano thought, _my brother trumps me._

Italy bolted back into the conference room, bursting with energy. "Philippines!"

Confused and surprised, the Asian country looked back at the Italian, comforted by the fact that he was back to his cheery self. "Veniziano. What's up?" She greeted.

_She called Italy "Veniziano." That was enough to heighten Italy's spirits even more._

_ But he had to be romantic- he was surely going to make this perfect._

"Every day, you show me magic," Italy announced, the whole room silently watching, pleasantly surprised. The Filipino country blushed, and she couldn't help but smile.

"And I'm just an ordinary man…but…" He walked up to her, kneeling as she sat in her chair. "If you would notice me, I will do my best to become special for you."

Spain watched the scene with an unreadable expression, near the doorway. He turned his head and widened his eyes with worry when he saw something in the hallway. "Romano…" Swiftly, he silently left unnoticed.

Philippines stared at Italy incredulously, desperately trying to process the newfound information about her friend.

"So let me ask you… can you notice me?"

**Author's Note: **

**Yup. That's where I cut it off.**

**MUAHAHAHAHA-ack.**

**I seriously dropped the bomb on Romano…poor Romano…**

**And Spain, OMG. "Unreadable expression" implies a lot. XDD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this. **

**Or… I hope you guys at least cried your adolescent eyes out. XDD**

**I sort of feel I should have done this for Canada…since you know, he's never noticed.**

**But I felt that him being the beginning of this was best- since you know, it's full of possibilities and all that.**

**AND,**

**I thought that the midnight scene was romantic- and it fitted Canada in a way. ^_^**

**Stalk this story, if you wish. :DD**

Translations:

"Que?Por que estas deciendo mi hija es una puta, bastardo?" – "What? Why are you saying my daughter is a bitch, bastard?" (Spanish)

Espanya – Meaning "España" or "Spain" in Tagalog (one of the Filipino dialects).

Puto - "fucking." (You have to love the conservative language in Hetalia. Really. And NOTE: Remember Spain cannot read a mood, and is quite the silly/hot/amazing/sexy character. It wouldn't be surprising if he mistook "puto" for "puta." Either way, both are insults. Anyways, this is Spanish.)

Por que – Why? (Spanish)

Uy! – Ugh! (Spanish)

Filipinas – Meaning "Philippines" in Spanish.

Filipine – Meaning "Philippines" in Italian.

Sorella – Sister (Italian)

Fratellino – Little brother (Italian)

Fratello – Brother (Italian)

Grazie – Thank you (Italian)

Che succede? – What's up? (Italian)

C'è qualcosa di sbagliato, fratellino. Lo vedo nel tuo sorriso falso. – There is something wrong, little brother. I see it in your fake smile.


	3. Red Roses

Red Roses

"PHILIPPINES!" Germany yelled, as skin and clothes turned scarlet on her body.

Pain…pain felt like knives, continuing to jab the country's stomach, and she choked on the blood threatening to escape from her mouth. "G-Germany…" The Filipina wheezed, and she looked up at him, trying to look past the blur of her tears. "I-It's fine…I can take it…"

The German shook his head, and looked back at the culprit of her pain. In a rage, he grabbed one of his grenades and chucked it at the man, watching his death with unsettled rage.

"Heh.." She looked down at the blood around her waist and hands.

Germany glared at her, confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's red…" She looked back up at the German with a weak smile. "It reminds me of…roses…" Germany froze, not comprehending what she was meaning.

"You're bleeding- you're probably delusional…" Germany tried to reason, but she weakly shook her head.

"No, I'm not, Alemanya…" She stared at him, her eyes seeming to finally see him for the first time. "Germany…you wanted to say something to me that day, didn't you…?"

"Philippinen…" He sighed as he picked her up, and brought her to the infirmary. "You know what I was going to say, don't you?"

He remembered that day- it was vivid in his mind, a reality in a dream, playing over and over again.

He stared at the Filipina, talking to the Spaniard and the Italian, the three of them chatting over something of the past.

The German surveyed her long, flowing locks of black that turned golden copper in the sunlight. He admired her eyes that lit up when she was joyful, and sadistic when she was angry.

No, not when she was angry- it was when she knew she would get even with someone, she would become the sadistic, bloodthirsty pirate she was before.

Her strength, her beauty, her will… it all caught the German's attention in one way or another. He had wanted _power_, and she had it over him. He wanted _strength_, yet she took every ounce of his valor away from him when she walked into the room.

He was so enraptured in her glory for so long, he didn't notice until a moment later that she was staring back at his icy, blue eyes.

"Alemanya, do I have something on the back of my head or something?" She questioned, her eyes friendly and curious, masking the maddening might that slept within her.

"N-nein, Philippinen," He stumbled on his words, cursing himself.

She smiled at him, and said goodbye to the scrutinizing duo, who shortly came up to the German after she left.

"Hey, why are you staring at Filipine like that, patata bastardo?" The Italian yelled at him, accusingly.

Germany defended himself weakly, giving a passive glare. "I wasn't staring at her, Romano- she just caught my vision, that's all."

"Stronzate! You're trying to hook up with her- giacente, patata bastardo!" He was about to launch more curses at the awkward German before the Spaniard let out a lighthearted laugh.

"This is muy lindo!" Spain chuckled.

Romano gaped at Spain, incredulous. "You actually approve of this, Spagna?"

Spain held up his hands in defense. "Hey, we have to give the alemán a chance, no? Besides, we have plenty of chances as well~ giving one to the hombre won't kill us!"

_Wait…what?_

The Spaniard laughed again, with a strange glint in his eyes. "Pero…" He held up three fingers, seeming to glare at the blonde. "Tres minutos. That's how long Romano and I will hold off. Mi hija is heading outside. Once the three minutes are up and she doesn't accept your feelings, Romano and I will take over," He held out his hand, seeming to challenge Germany. "Is that a deal?"

Germany stared at the hand, incredulous. Not only by the fact that Spain had made it clear of his own feelings for Philippines as well as Romano's, but that Spain was offering a chance for him. But…that would mean Spain had confidence that Germany would fail.

With a firm grip, he took the brunette's hand. "Deal."

Germany ran out of the conference room, his deep brown tie flailing. He darted skillfully through the maze of hallways to the entrance, to see Philippines about to leave in her Jeepney. Germany quickly checked the time.

One minute left.

"Philippines!" He exclaimed, bolting through the glass doors.

Confused, the Filipina turned around to see the panting Germany, who was trying to catch his breath. "Germany, are you okay? You look like you've been running…"

The German nodded, finally getting his heart rate down.

30 seconds.

"Philippinen, I need to tell you something," He said, his voice clearly indicating his discomfort in the situation.

The Philippines nodded warily, surprised and cautious. "Yes, Alemanya?"

Of all the times fear could have struck him in his life, Germany cursed as he found himself stumbling over words. "That is..you see…I…umm…"

What was he supposed to say? Germany had absolutely no idea how to admit his embarrassing feelings without looking like a _dummkopf_ in front of her.

"Well…" He grumbled, the blush becoming apparent on his cheeks. "I want to say that I-"

"Filipinas~" A cheery voice resounded, and Germany turned around to see Spain and Romano in all their glory, Spain somehow sneaking a smirk the German's way without Philippines' knowing. "We were wondering if you would like to eat _cena_ with us!"

"Umm, sure," Philippines nodded towards the duo, and returned her eyes to Germany. "You were saying, Germany?"

Germany stood there, fuming at the Spaniard and Italian, and conflicted with himself. _He had missed his chance. What did he have to compete with when the charming Spain and the protective Romano were standing right there?_

"I…"

The Spaniard challenged him with his piercing, emerald eyes. _I dare you, Alemanya. Say that you love our precious Philippines- and see what will happen._

Romano looked away from Spain and Germany, and looked towards the Philippines, lost in thought.

The German shook his head in defeat. "I just wanted to say goodbye. That's all."

Philippines stared at him for a moment and smiled. "That's so sweet of you. Goodbye, then," She slid into the Jeepney along with Spain and Romano, and the vehicle sped off, leaving the heartbroken Germany standing motionlessly on the pavement. As the Jeepney left, Philippines couldn't help but steal one last glance at the German, knowing that a simple goodbye wasn't the country's true intentions.

"I'm not sure what to do anymore…" The German grumbled as he and his friend Italy drank at the bar. "I'm not sure how to tell her I love her… she's kind and beautiful, yet powerful and can strike fear into people's hearts!" The drunken Germany stood up from his stool, his face red from the excessive beer and his heart seeming to explode. He pounded the table, almost breaking it. "I'm not sure when I started feeling this way, but all I know is that it's driving me _verrückt!_" With his other hand, he slammed the now empty glass of beer and yelled unreasonably loud for another round. "Verdammt noch mal!" He cursed, pounding his glass on the counter after each syllable, eventually breaking it.

The Italian, not sure how to deal with a heartbroken Germany, started patting his back in hopes of getting his spirits up. "Aww, I'm sure that you still have a chance with her~ My brother may be smoking hot and Spain may be even more sexy, but you've got a strong heart! Also, you can be real funny! All the chicks dig a guy who's funny!"

Germany looked up to Italy from his slouched position on the stool. "You think I'm humorous, Italy?"

Seeing his progress, the Italian continued happily. "Sí! Your accent is real funny! It always makes me laugh, hahahah! "

Germany stared at him.

Italy stared back.

"Why are you looking at me like that, a-"

A startling hole appeared on the roof, and a distinct yelling of "DOITSUU! " was heard through the night.

Gott…

The German walked around the city, amazed at the contrasts coming together in one place.

Homeless people filled alleyways and street corners while business people walked around with couture fashion and handbags. Past the city and pollution, he could see a once beautiful lake now filled with trash and broken homes. _Yet_, the German thought, _there were grand buildings and great sights to see_.

He recalled Philippines explaining her sadness to him one day, saying that "The wealthy becomes richer while the homeless becomes poorer. There's rarely any middle class-my country is in peril."

As the German came across this thought while on white sand, at one of the beaches, he came to understand the reason of why the Philippines was the wonderful person he knew. He reflected on her strong will and undying glory. She had imperfections- her short temper, her insecurities and the strange foods that didn't seem hygienic, but she also had class, virtue and strength.

Her traits, good and bad, made up what Philippines was. And Germany loved her for that- he admired her, and after seeing her country, he found himself falling harder for her.

Finally, he found her house in one of the provinces. Her house was far from grand- it was half the size of one of the houses he saw in America, and it was made of stone. The nervous Germany knocked on her door, his loud and strong pounds scaring a couple kids and birds across the street. "Umm, Philippines? It's me, Germany."

A delighted Filipina answered the door. "Germany! Kumusta!" she greeted, wearing a casual shirt and shorts. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail, and her face was slightly flushed, small drops of sweat forming on her hairline. "What brings you here?"

Germany, not used to her disheveled self, formed a blush of his own, for it strangely turned him on in some way he could not fathom. "Well, I was going to ask you something, but maybe I should help out with what you're doing first- you look tired," In actuality, Germany was going to buck up and ask her out on a date at one of her beaches, or perhaps a scenic route in his own country, possibly the Romanesque route.

"Oh, thank you for your concern, Germany. But I already have-"

"Hey Filipine, what's taking you so long?" A voice echoed through the stone walls, and the two turned around to see a sweaty and shirtless Romano, who looked as equally surprised as Germany when the two caught each other's eye.

The Italian smirked, knowing what ran through the country's head. "Oh Germany, I didn't know you were coming here," He walked up to the oblivious Philippines and snaked an arm around her waist.

Germany stiffened, his eyes seeing nothing but a blurry, red depiction of the two.

"Romano, what are you doing?" The Philippines spluttered, a blush forming on her face.

The Italian whispered in her ear, his words loud enough for the German to hear. "Come on, you're getting worked up over something like this? You and I both know that you've done more."

It was the straw that broke the camel's back, or more specifically, Germany's tolerance. His face red from holding back forming tears, Germany turned away abruptly without another word in fear of his voice cracking. He swiftly exited the house, slamming the door as the Philippines slapped Romano.

"What the hell was that, Romano?" Philippines yelled.

"I was just messing around, Filipine," Romano explained. "I didn't mean for Germany to take it so seriously. Come on, let's continue rebuilding."

Cursing Romano one last time, the Filipina disappeared into the hallway.

Romano watched her leave, with a blank stare on his face. "I just want to protect you, Filipine," he mumbled. "He loves you…but he has to prove it if he can ever earn a love as wonderful as yours," He flexed his arms, stretching. "Besides…that's what the _potate bastardo_ gets for punching _mi fratellino_ like that."

Germany sat in the chair next to Philippines' bed, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Why am I acting like this…Romano and Spain can worry about her…so why am I…"

Interrupting Germany's outspoken thoughts on cue, Romano and Spain rushed into the room, much to the dismay of the nurse who tried to keep everything calm.

"Filipinas!" Spain yelled, running to the bedside. His eyes were frantic and his body shook; desperately, he looked at her face in hopes of erasing her abnormal paleness, trying to believe that it was all a dream. "Mi _hija_… wake up for your _papí_…? _Para jefe Espana_…" Spain was breaking down, on the brink of insanity at the sight of his fallen _chica_, and he vainly held in his tears before they came down in relentless falls.

Romano looked at Philippines in the same way- broken. "Filipine…?"

Germany scanned over at the sobbing two for a moment before emotionlessly turning back to the deathly figure of Philippines. "Someone shot her. I was too far off to notice the _schwein's _aim on her."

Romano suddenly froze, and slowly turned his head over to Germany. "Y-you believe…that…that is a worthy excuse…?" His face contorted into a mixture of anger and agony, and he walked over to Germany in a rage. "You think that insignificant words can make up for this?"

Spain whispered over to Romano, tiredly. "Romano, stop…"

Romano didn't hear him. "She _trusted_ you! When she was in trouble, she thought that you would have her back! She cared about you,_ idiota_! _Stupido! Ritardato! __**Bastardo!**_"

Germany looked up at him, defiantly. "Well, what about you? You're the one who was supposed to take care of her. You two are _in der Liebe,_ no?"

Romano grabbed Germany's shoulders and shook the German violently. "_Imbicelle!_ Of course I'm in love with her! Who wouldn't? But she loves _you_, not me! I only made you believe that so you could get it through your thick, blonde head that you had to **prove** your love for her, **to** her!"

Spain's eyebrows furrowed in surprise, and looked over to Romano in disbelief. "Q-qué…?"

Romano's head whipped over to look at Spain in distain. "Yes, that's right. _I_ _**wanted**_ the two to be together. Ever since that moment when _potate bastardo_ looked at Filipine with his stupid, blue eyes of his, I _knew_ that he cared about her. Maybe not more than we do, but enough to make her fall for him as well- you know how fondly she talks about him, don't you?"

Spain was a deer caught in headlights. "I…I…"

Romano rolled his eyes. _"Non fare il finto tonto con mi, Spagna!" _He sighed, burying his forehead in the palm of his hand. "You care about Philippines, don't you?"

Spain gulped. "Of course I do, Romano. That's why I believe that we should-"

Romano cut him off, yelling. "No, we shouldn't! She's happy with Germany! Sure, she may be happy with us, but _think_ about it! We're family to her- nothing more, nothing less."

Germany stared at Romano, amazed. "Romano…"

Spain looked down, and looked back at the motionless Philippines. "We should leave."

Romano sighed, and closed his eyes. With a nod, the two countries left the room, leaving it back to its original state, excluding the new information given to Germany. The said German looked back at the Philippines, his eyes tired. Worry lines dug their way into his complexion. "Philippines…"

"Germany…" He heard.

His eyes widened, and he moved closer to Philippines, straining to hear more. "Philippines, you're alright…!" He felt the corners of his mouth curl up, and he didn't stop them.

Philippines, lost in sleep, smiled back. "Thank you…"

He could feel a slight blush appear on his cheeks, and he gulped. "N-no problem, Philippine-"

"For the roses…"

Germany stared in silence. _She dreams about…me giving her roses…?_

"They're delightful…" She curled up, and leaned her head more towards Germany. "You're so sweet…"

The German smiled down at her, and stood up. With a curt nod of positivity, he left the infirmary.

_Ngh…_

The next day, the Filipina woke up to find no one in the room with her. "Huh…Germany must have brought me here-"

Her voice trailed off as she noticed the bouquet that stood in a glass vase on her bedside.

_Roses…_

She smiled as she read the card that was attached to the bouquet's vase, its sweet words still ringing in her head as she took in the sweet scent of the delicate, deep red flowers.

"_Ich libe dich, Philippinen. Möchten sie mein Valentin sein?"_

**Translations:**

_**Keep in mind that I used Google translate for most of the word/sentence formations. I apologize if I have errors; if you see any wrong conjugations or structures, please correct me in a message or review, and I will gladly see to it that this problem is fixed. ^_^**_

Alemanya – Germany

Philippinen – Philippines

Spagna – Spain

Nein – No

Patata bastardo – Potato bastard

Stronzate! – Bullshit!

Giacente – lying

Muy lindo – Very cute

"Pero…tres minutos" – "But…three minutes"

Jeepney – a taxi/minibus; this is a popular form of transportation in the Philippines.

Alemán – German

Mi hija – My daughter

Hombre – man

Dummkopf – idiot

Cena – dinner

Verrückt – crazy

"Verdammt noch mal!" – "Damn it all!"

Sí – yes

Gott – God

Kumusta – welcome

Filipine – Philippines

Mi fratellino – My little brother

Papí – Daddy

"Para jefe España" – "For Boss Spain"

Schwein – Pig

Idiota - Idiot

Stupido - Stupid

Ritardo - Retard

Bastardo – Bastard

In der Liebe – In love

Imbicelle – Imbicile

Qué? – What?

"Non fare il finto tonto con mi, Spagna!" – "Don't play dumb with me, Spain!"

"Ich libe dich, Philippinen. Möchten sie mein Valentin sein?" – "I love you, Philippines. Would you be my Valentine? "

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I've been gone for so long. The next one will probably take long as well- for I only have a couple sentences of it down (as of 7, March 2012). It's cute, though so it should be something to look forward to!**

**The reason why I took so long?**

**Procrastination. That's always the answer.**

**THAT, and soccer tryouts.**

…**I didn't make it.**

**;~;**

**Anyways, the ending? Yeah, I know..crappy.**

**But whatever. This is a one shot series, and it's a go-lucky song, that's sort of unfitting for Germany. But I tried, so you can't say anything, non-believer!**

**:D**

**So, the next one may be out in a month..? Or sooner? Either way, it won't take like, 3 months, hahah… (Please, don't count this as jinxing it, fate. XD)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and learned a whole slew of Italian curses to use at your friends. :3**


	4. VD Special with Romano

Bittersweet

"I hate you!"

His words rang through my head as I held the crumbling chocolate behind my back, and my hands shook with emotion as I fought back tears.

"Wha-?" My shaking voice uttered, but was interrupted by another outburst.

"You used me, didn't you? Since I have resources, you think that you can use the feelings I have for you to your advantage and make me do trade! That's what you plan to do, right? You're using someone else for your own selfish gain- that's so arrogant and hurtful!" He glared at me, his face red with anger yet his eyes frantic with sorrow.

My next words caught up in my throat, and I struggled to say them. But before I could, he screamed at me again.

"SAY SOMETHING, MALAYA!" He hollered, seizing my shoulders and shaking me. "Say something…" His voice broke, and he looked away, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

Finally, I choked the words out. "Is that what you think…I was doing this whole time?" My voice shook with a sadness I haven't experienced before, and he turned back to me, confused. I looked up at him, but my vision was blurred, for my own tears were in the way. "Lovino, why would you think such a thing?" The tears came down, and I could barely hear my voice through the sounds of my heart beat, pounding in my head.

His anger dissipated, and he held me close in a tight embrace.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying…" I heard him whisper, and I leaned my head on his strong shoulder. _"Mi dispiace…mi dispiace, mio carissimo amore…"_

"I understand," I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and I kissed it ever so softly. "You probably have a tough time going on for you."

He shook his head. "No, not that…I guess when _mio nonno Roma_ left…Feliciano and I…I just…it's hard for me to trust anyone nowadays."

I nodded, and I embraced him back. "Please put your trust in me, Lovino. I'll love you until the end of time- I promise."

He pulled back a bit, and kissed my forehead. "As will I for you, _mi amore_."

Slowly, I unwrapped my arms around his waist and looked at the now cracked chocolate, messily melted where my warm fingers clung to its edges.

"I'm sorry, this isn't good anymore and I'll try to make another-" But he kissed me again, this time on my lips. I was reminded once again one of the many reasons why I loved him- his outer strength and his passion, yet his hesitant and caring personality expressed itself into the kiss, and I adored every flaw and perfection of it.

"You don't need to, _bella_," He took the chocolate out of my hands, and broke off a piece to eat it.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

**This was just something to make up for my long absence. XD**

**Romano~**


End file.
